1. Field of Invention
The present invention refers to reusable absorbent articles for infants, toddlers, incontinent adults and the like, and more specifically to washable belted configurations for use in potty training or adult toilet usage.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In the United States today, there is an emerging movement currently practiced in certain natural circles of parenting called Elimination Communication (EC), Natural Infant Hygiene, and/or Infant Potty Training. This practice involves tuning into an infant or toddlers subtle or obvious cues that indicate that he or she has to expel waste as well as learning the time intervals in which their dependent frequently eliminates. Then, instead of leaving no alternative other than excreting in his or her diaper, the caregiver holds the infant over a toilet, potty chair, or other appropriate waste receptacle and allows the baby to perform bodily functions there. In the case of an older baby or toddler, they are then led to the appropriate receptacle and helped appropriately as needed for their current age. This can be practiced starting as early as birth or anytime up to potty training years, which in the US is between 2 and 3 years.
Practitioners believe this type of nurturing facilitates greater understanding between the child and caregiver, keeps the child more comfortable, reduces rash, reduces diaper use, etc. Another important aspect of this method is its perceived gentleness on the environment because of minimal diaper usage.
Though a marginal segment of US society and other western cultures are beginning to practice Elimination Communication, it is quickly gaining momentum due to publicity on major television stations such as NBC, ABC, and FOX news and newspapers such as Washington post, New York Times, etc. Even though this practice is becoming more acceptable and known, many caregivers are still self-conscious about the practice because of its obscurity. The clothing options available, which facilitate ease of frequent bathroom trips, only add to the embarrassment. So many caregivers opt to use traditional baby clothing, despite the inconvenience.
Therefore, many practitioners use traditionally constructed diapers to contain accidents when cues are missed. Though it should be noted there is an overwhelming preference to use cloth diapers rather than disposable, single use diapers. Practitioners' believe disposable diapers hinder potty learning, and have negative environmental, health, and financial impacts. They believe disposable diapers confuse babies as to the outcome of excreting because the inner layer that rests against a baby's skin tends to stay dry after releasing urine. Many people believe disposable diapers may be the reason that the potty training age in the US is at an all time high of 36 to 39 months. Natural Infant Hygiene practitioners pride themselves in being ‘natural’. Disposable diapers are not considered natural because of the chemicals used therein, including dioxin, super absorbent polymers, and tributyl-tin. Environmental concerns range from excessive landfill space and long decomposition times, to the amount of raw materials used. Practitioners' also feel that paper and plastic can't be as healthy or comfortable as cloth, and contribute the rise in diaper rash to disposables.
For these reasons as well as the financial burden of purchasing single use diapers when cloth alternatives cost thousands less, the vast majority of people who practice Elimination Communication use cloth diapers, training pants, or other washable types of clothing when they need back up for this method.
One problem EC practitioners find regarding traditional clothing and diapers relates to the frequency in which infants eliminate bodily fluids. Completely disrobing an infant as often as every 20 minutes can be very frustrating for the caregiver and infant alike. Disrobing a squirmy baby or resistant toddler can also be very difficult.
As stated, many people use reusable cloth diapers or reusable cloth training pants as a backup for this practice in case of missed cues. Traditional pants or shorts can make the frequent disrobing process more time consuming and frustrating, so they employ the use of baby legwarmers to cover the legs instead of pants, shorts, or other traditional baby clothing. However, this still causes frustration because putting a conventionally configured diaper back on and off is time consuming and many babies do not like being placed on their back to get a diaper refastened, especially so often.
Some caregivers do employ other types of clothing made especially for Infant Potty Training, despite the drawbacks. One commonly used item is known as “prefold belts,” which are elastic waste bands covered in a tube of fabric. These are placed around a babies belly and a flat, unshaped, washable cloth diaper is tucked in the back and front waistband between the baby's legs. The front is then flipped down for fast access to genitalia. One problem with these is their appearance, which mimics that of a loincloth and can therefore be embarrassing. Also, waterproof coverage is sometimes desired, which this method cannot accommodate. Also, the fit is poor and excreta can easily escape. Furthermore, the flat diaper can easily slip out of the belt at unplanned times, leaving undesired consequences such as excrement on the child's legs or the floor.
Yet another type of garment used in this practice are what are known as “split crotch pants” or “open crotch pants”. This is the preferred garment in China, where this method of accommodating a child's elimination needs, are the norm. This is a leg covering trouser type pant with an opening in the crotch region, which exposes the genitalia. Although in China it is acceptable for a child's genitalia to be exposed, it is not preferable in this country. Plus, a child excreting waste in populated public areas in China is socially acceptable, but it would be scorned upon in the United States for excrement to be released on the ground wherever a child needed to release it. In addition, it may be undesirable to have exposed genitalia in cold weather.
Many parents prefer their child to go naked to ease the process of Infant Potty Training, but that has obvious limitations as well and cannot always be practiced.
There remains a need for a garment that is easy to use and fits the social climate of our country. There is a great need in these circles also for an environmentally friendly product that can help reduce the mess of accidents, yet can be manipulated quickly and easily to facilitate frequent bathroom trips.
It is also important that the article remains sufficiently away from the genital area while the user is excreting waste. From newborn to toddler age a child is assisted in using the bathroom facilities in a multitude of different positions and holding arrangements. This differs significantly based on receptacle used, age of child, physical ability of child, temperament and preference of caregiver and child. There remains a need for an absorbent article that can accommodate these changing needs.
Also, there remains a need for a product of this type that can contain accidents well.
It is important that the article be of utmost comfort to the user since this is an important aspect of Elimination Communication. Furthermore, there remains a need for an absorbent article that has visual appeal and would not make the caregiver or child feel embarrassed. This article also should be constructed so it can be worn as outer garment of clothing. A garment that has easy access to genitalia and doesn't require articles of clothing on top to be removed would be greatly desired.
Also, since a child's urination amounts can differ greatly with age, time of day, liquid consumed, etc. it is important to have an article which can accommodate these changing needs without the need to purchase separate items.
Another feature of importance is a garment of this type having great adjustability in terms of structure to accommodate infant potty training through toddler potty training.
Prior art does not address all of these important aspects and is not currently in use in this practice for various reasons. U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,899 (Aug. 15, 2000) Yimin shows a disposable training pant with a detachable flap. This flap is positioned only for the release of feces in a toilet. This would not suffice in the case of a caregiver practicing EC.
So-called belted diapers could aid in this process, but there are significant disadvantages to the prior art if used in these circumstances. Although the prior art solves many problems associated with belted absorbent garments, they do not address important issues related to Elimination Communication practitioners' needs.
For one, most prior art belted diapers are disposable, single use items. Besides the environmental and health concerns related to these single-use absorbent articles, there is a significant problem with comfort. Most prior art belted diapers have belts that extend from the back wings and join around the waist of the user with a securing means such as VELCRO™. When VELCRO™ or other hook and loop type fasteners are secured on a relatively thin belt around the waist of a user, it causes discomfort and irritation. Worse yet, it can cause chaffing, skin injuries or even infection since it is an area of close contact with excreta. Because of the typical fat accumulation on babies stomach regions, it is virtually impossible to keep the hook and loop out of contact with the abdomen. When a baby with an adipose stomach region is sitting down, their fleshy abdomen rests on the top horizontal belted waist portion of the diaper and can likely get scraped by the edges of the plastic or paper diaper and the top and bottom portions of the hook and loop. Even if the diaper is constructed so that the joining mechanism is inward from the longitudinal edges, the sitting child's front waist region can bend and deform the belt from its intended structural position, exposing the rough edges. These problems would be even more pronounced in the desired washable garment because the washable hook and loop fasteners on the market have even rougher, sharper edges than the paper or plastic hook and loop type fasteners.
An added area of discomfort stemming from disposable prior art belted garments is the area of frontal attachment concerning the front of the diaper to the belt portion, which when engaged assumes the diaper a pant like shape. Belted diapers have a back portion, a front portion, and an intermediate crotch portion. Once the belt is secured, the front portion suspended between the legs is generally raised up between the legs and attached onto the belt. This further aggravates the frontal abdomen region and can cause possible problems due to skin irritation. Once again, in a washable configuration the hook and loop would be of even greater concern because of the sharper edges.
This also leads to another problem with prior art regarding the front portion attachment location. When a diaper, training pant or other absorbent article is releasably secured on the waist belt, it is difficult to attach in a way that the front panel lays smoothly in its intended position. It is common to have to attach and reattach several times before the garment lays flat and uniform with both sides parallel as intended. This may be easily accomplished on an older user, but on a squirming baby or toddler, or on a baby with abundant abdomen flesh it is very difficult.
In addition, this securing location often lends to the hips of the wearer exposed, giving the article an undesirable loincloth type appearance.
Another problem common with belted absorbent garments pertains to when the belt is set on its smallest settings; adjusted for a child with a small waist. The remaining free ends of the belt suspend down the front of the waist region and possibly down further causing irritation to the genitalia.
Finally, belted disposable diapers are expensive to manufacture. The belt area is of particular concern because the expense it adds to the manufacturing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,668 Almberg (October 2005), U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,024 Kusibojoska (June 2005), U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,871 Kusibojoska (November 2003), U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,882 B2 Hjorth (September 2003), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,648 Hermansson (September 2003) all teach embodiments of disposable absorbent articles which include two belt portions that join together at the waist, and where the front portion that is raised between the legs secures on the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,628 Gibson et al. (August 1995) shows a belted garment in which the belt is a separate unit from the chassis; yet they are constructed to releasably attach. In this case the belt is washable, which would lend to more comfort for the user. Yet, the problem remains with a disposable chassis and the front panel securing to the belt.
In the crowded art of absorbent articles, limited prior art exists which teaches reusable, washable belted absorbent garments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,951 M. E. Brink (April 1947) teaches a reusable belted diaper. This invention suffers because the front panel that is brought up between the legs is secured with snaps on the front body of the diaper below the waistband. This would be a difficult area to secure on an energetic baby. Also, securing in this area could easily lend to leaking excreta, and a compromised fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,509, D. Rose (January 1936) also teaches a washable absorbent diaper with a waistband. This invention does lend to the comfort of a baby by being devoid of all mechanical fasteners, instead relying on waistband elastic. The invention suffers from an endless band, instead of a belt type configuration that can be released. When the user has a bowel movement, sliding a diaper with an endless band down his or her legs can spread excrement on the users body. This type of arrangement is also more difficult to adorn and remove. The front portion of the article, which is pulled up between the dependents legs, is also attached to the front waistband. While comfort would probably not be an issue with this particular diaper, exemplary fit, leakage control, and ease of attachment would be.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,071 Gray, et al. (Aug. 12, 2003) shows a washable absorbent garment provided with a release panel that connects on the front of a wearer's body, below the waistband. The main purpose entails allowing a caregiver to have expedient access to change a disposable liner without removing the garment. This article suffers from an endless waistband. Other problems pertain to the area of frontal attachment, which may tend to leak, cause discomfort, and be difficult to attach on a baby.
None of the prior art teaches an adequate method which aids in keeping the hook and loop or mechanical attachment means undoubtedly away from the sensitive skin of the baby when the baby is held in “classic position” for Elimination Communication. In “classic position” the caregiver holds the baby's legs under the thighs, while the babies back is resting against the caregivers torso, and the child is positioned away from the caregiver with his or her genitalia over an appropriate waste catching receptacle. In Patent Application Publication 2005/0027280 Patty Brown et al. (February 2005) teaches a disposable absorbent article in which the front panel can be attached to the center rear waist belt when a toddler is sitting on a toilet. While this can work properly for a toddler, it cannot sufficiently accommodate the needs of a caregiver with an infant in classic position.
There also remains a need for an absorbent article which takes into account the different ages, stages, and phases an infant to a toddler goes through regarding potty training. For example, a child reaches an age when they try to take a diaper off at undesirable times. There also comes an age when it is desirable for the child to remove the absorbent article by themselves to aid in potty independence. There is a need for a training pant that makes it difficult for a baby to take off a diaper at the same time having the adjustability to make it possible when desired.
Also, it would be of great value to have an article that can keep a baby comfortable in all types of weather without covering the releasably attachable front panel. An absorbent article which can easily be attached to split crotch shorts or pants without changing sizes or dimensions of the absorbent article would be greatly desired.
It is also of great importance to have an article which is easy to care for. An article that can be washed and dried in a regular washing and drying cycle is of utmost importance. Also, the hook portion of washable hook and loop can easily gather hair and other debris which is very difficult to remove and also compromises the securing ability of the closure. It is important to provide a novel way to use hook and loop without this problem. Finally, typical washable diapers with hook and loop have the added problem of having the hook secure to other clothing in the laundry, thus damaging delicate items and making it difficult to separate clothing items after washing and drying.